On the Rocks
by QueenofRedonda
Summary: 21st birthday? Let's see how the Senshi handle Serena's big day. Darien and the generals will all make appearances, and there really is nothing else to this story other than fluff.
1. Chapter 1

AN: No real plot, just wanted to explore the characters in this situation. Civilian lives, Dub names.

Serena woke up just as her alarm was ringing. She jumped out of bed and had her outfit ready for today, it was going to be a good day. After getting ready for work in record time, she checked her phone and saw a few text messages from her friends. She also had a missed call from her mother and decided she should call her back.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom. I saw your call. I didn't get up til a few minutes ago though. What's up?"

"Well good morning to you too. Can't I call in to check in with my favorite daughter? Goodness Serena, you should be glad you have a mother who worries so much about you."

"Sorry…"

"Well enough of that, how's my baby girl? Are you excited?"

"Well yeah, today is like a mile stone in my life right? Actually I was thinking, and if it's not too much of an inconvenience, of stopping by later today. Did you make me a cake?"

"You're coming over? What about going out with the girls later on? I mean I'd love for you to come over, but I thought you had plans already?"

"Oh well yeah that's still on. Actually since it is my birthday, they're letting me off work early today. Its my boss' gift, so I have time to drive into town and I don't have to meet the girls 'til after 7. I think I'll be there by 4, and I can stay there a while since me and the girls aren't heading out till later. Is that fine?"

Ilene laughed at her daughter's antics. She was still a whirlwind and in constant motion, but that's why she loved her.

"Okay sweetie. I'll see you later. Have a good day! Mommy loves you, and happy birthday!"

"Thanks, love you too. Bye!"

Serena took one last look at herself and gave herself a thumbs up. It was still early enough and decided she could stop by Lita's for a free birthday latte.

At Lita's café, the Café Callisto, Serena found her friends Rei Lita and Amy waiting for her with a cupcake. Lita was the first to run up to Serena and engulf her in a hug. Serena was then hugged by Amy and then Rei who tried to shake her off. Serena was having none of this; she held onto Rei longer and finally let her go with a squeeze.

"Birthday cupcake and latte for the birthday girl. On the house. Of course, your real present comes later tonight" Lita said with a sly wink.

Amy then interrupted Serena's quizzical look at Lita.

"I'm really sorry but I won't be able to stay out all night with you guys. I have a residency meeting with the board of the directors where I'm interning. They're basically doing a performance review, but unfortunately they scheduled me for an 8am."

Serena understood, Amy had med school stuff that tend to that could not be missed. "It's okay, I'm glad you're still coming out with us though!"

"I wouldn't miss your birthday celebrations for those snobby doctors. But just so we get enough quality time tonight, we should meet up after 8 because I know someone wants to pre-game before heading out the bar" Amy said as she turned to look at Lita. Lita just shrugged. She had a high tolerance for alcohol and she wasn't going to buy ten drinks at the bar when she could get a good buzz at home and then continue from there. She had a system all figured out.

Just then Serena remembered she still had to get to work, she didn't want to abuse birthday privileges from her boss. Serena worked at a fashion magazine with Mina. Mina of course was an emerging model. She had been scouted in high school for the Victoria's Secret Pink line and was edging her way into couture. Serena was behind the scenes. She was dragged into the business because they both wanted to meet celebrities but Serena took a liking to design. She had gone to community college for two years and received a degree in design, with a job at Moda Vogue already lined up after having had an internship.

Serena was about a block away when she almost ran into a man who was yelling into his cell phone.

"That expense report was due last night and I still have yet to hear from you Andrews! I will not tolerate incompetency"

Serena knew that voice. "Kev?"

"Serena!"

She ran into him as he scooped her up into his famous bear hug. "Kevin put me down!"  
Serena was excited but remembered she was being lifted and spun around in public.  
"Serena my flight just came in this morning, I wouldn't miss my baby sister's 21st birthday. "

"Kev I'm so glad you came! Call me for lunch, I have to run because I'm already late late late"

She ran off towards her building, arriving at her desk right before her boss came in to wish her happy birthday. So far, her day was off to a perfect start.

More AN:

This originated as a one shot, but it has turned into a few chapters. It won't be longer than 4 or 5, but yes, this one is happening. I have sort of lost my muse for FFYL, but I promise to not abandon it. Anyway thanks for reading, this is just the introduction and reviews are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it!

Rei worked at a law firm a few minutes from Moda Vogue's office. She and Serena became friends when they both applied to the Moda Vogue internship, which Rei soon withdrew herself from after realizing law was her passion. It was here that Rei ran into Kevin.

"Excuse me, miss, where is Mr. Nicholas Lesath's office?"

Rei looked around and realized he was talking to her.  
"His secretary is out at the moment, but I can show you where Nick's office is"

Kevin moved closer to her, he had been standing too far off to recognize her.  
"Rei?"

"About time you noticed. How's it going?"

"Good, well you know, I haven't been home in almost two years, with the expansion of my company. But heaven knows I couldn't and would not miss Sere's birthday. So of course I hopped on the earliest flight and here I am"

"That's very sweet of you. You should meet up with us later for drinks, ya know, now that Serena can actually buy them" Her eyes twinkled in mischief, Serena's age had been a sore spot for the blonde since she was the youngest.

"Yeah I wouldn't mind. I'm sure she'll attract more than enough attention as well. Wouldn't hurt to be there to keep an eye out for her… and creeps"

Rei smiled to herself. Serena had more than once indirectly instigated a bar fight. They would usually have to run off since she had been using a fake I.D. but now, they could stick around longer. Oh it was going to be fun.

During her lunch break, Serena meet up with Rei and Kevin. Mina had been on set at an aquarium. She had landed an Alexander McQueen photoshoot and was beyond ecstatic. At lunch, they had all agreed they would meet at Lita's apartment for drinks since she lived the closest to the downtown area. They would then meet up Kevin at the bar, who would probably bring Nick for company.

Soon enough, Serena was on her way to her parents' house. She loved that her mother would bake her a cake, her cakes were the best, and her father would get emotional and occasionally cry a little over how his baby girl was all grown up. Even Sammy would hug her, and not pinch her as he always greeted her. All in all, the evening with her family was just what she needed. She loved living in the city, but sometimes she missed the simplicity of the life her parents lived, her metropolitan ideals could wear her out.

* * *

"Here Serena, take some cake to share with the girls. And be safe tonight, but have fun"  
Ilene winked as her daughter bid her father and Sammy goodbye. Soon enough Serena was back on her way into the city, and she had to go pick up things from her place. They were going to primp at Lita's and she had to pick up stuff from her apartment for Mina and herself, since Mina would not have enough time to do so.

Rei and Amy also shared an apartment, which was closer to Lita's. Amy would probably drag Rei over to Lita's at 7:30 because she was always punctual.

When Serena arrived at Lita's apartment, it was a few minutes past eight o'clock. Amy let her in and she was greeted by the smell of something wonderful coming from the kitchen and the sight of Rei with a glass of whiskey in one.

"Already drinking Rei-Rei?"

"I need this. My boss' secretary quit and since I'm the most 'dispensable' person in the office, I have to replace her and find a new secretary. But I mean, they're going to pay me extra since I'll still be doing case research for Lesath." She sipped her drink and Serena and Amy rolled their eyes.

"So what smells so good?"

"Well when I arrived with Rei, Lita was still cooking. She hasn't let us step into the kitchen, she just sat us down and left us with popcorn and beer. Of course Rei looked around for something stronger" Amy gave her a disapproving nod but Rei waved her off. She was too happy with her drink too care.

"When is Mina coming over anyways, that blonde tornado should be here early or I'm leaving without her"

"Rei, Mina was going to be on set till 7, so she should be here shortly. I need a drink"  
Serena stared at amy, she was never that blunt about drinking. Maybe living with Rei was finally getting to her.

Lita emerged from the kitchen at this moment, with a soufflé. She was beaming.  
"Happy Birthday Serena!"

"Did you make me a soufflé?!"

"Yes! I know you mom was going to bake you a cake so I decided I'd make food for you"

Serena attacked Lita in a hug, who carefully managed to set the soufflé down.

"I smell a soufflé"

Mina came in, with a bag full of clothes and her nose sniffing out the food.  
They all ate and caught up about their days. When Serena was satisfied, she remembered the bag that Mina had walked in with.

"So what's in the bag Meens?"

"Oh, well you guys aren't going to believe but, wait let me start the story from the beginning. So we got done a bit early with the photo shoot, but then we all went back to the office to review the pictures. There were some preliminary prints that I could have a say in, because sometimes they'll let the model choose a picture she did not like. So I picked one and was done. But then one of my friends, Francis, dropped some bags he was carrying. So of course I helped him pick them up. And I also asked what he was doing with so many clothes. He said because they were designs from two seasons ago, they were going to toss them. So I immediately asked if I could look through the clothes because I was going out tonight. And lo and behold, it was last years BCBG dresses. Francis said I could take what I wanted and I picked out a few dresses that I knew we could wear tonight! Wasn't that super fab?"

"Meens you rock!"

"Is there a red one?"

"I want a green one!"

Serena was immediately stunned by an azalia pink dress. It was a one sleeve dress that cinched at the waist and then flowed into a ruffled skirt. It was perfect for her. Lita found a fitted emerald green dress that had a plunging neckline, she was so ready to put it on. Rei was considering a black strapless dress but then saw a red minidress that was calling her name. It had a surplice that crossed in front and back, giving her a v neckline on both sides. Amy was fascinated with all of them, but knew she had found her dress when she saw a sapphire blue strapless minidress. It was a bit more risqué than what she was used to, but she had been wanting to try a new look and tonight was the perfect opportunity. Mina had chosen a melon orange halter dress that was fitted from the waist up and flowed from the waist to her mid-thighs.

After they had all put their dresses aside, they began the daunting task of applying their makeup for the night and doing their hair. They all changed into their dresses, except Lita, who first went to the kitchen to get some juice and shot glasses out. Once they were all ready, they were back in the living room, ready to toast to Serena.

"In honor of our baby finally turning 21, cheers to a good night!"

"Cheers!" was chorused by all five girls, as they all drank their shot of Grey Goose. Rei then dug into her purse and took out a bottle of tequila and laughed when Mina came in holding the same bottle. What took everyone by surprise was when Amy cleared her throat and held up a bottle of Hennessy. They laughed and kept drinking until they decided they should call a cab. The night was young and they were ready for the best night of their lives.

**AN**: I guess my drinking preferences have surfaced now, but on a different note, I actually googled red, pink, blue, green and orange BCBG dresses. I wanted to be able to imagine the Senshi in their dresses and it helped so much because now I can see them in my head and the story got so much better. Let me know how you liked this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Five tipsy girls made their way out of a cab. It was parked in front of Full Moon bar, the first stop to their night. Mina grabbed a hold of Serena's arm and linked hers through it. She led the way into the bar, heading straight for their first drinks. The bar tender could not overlook the two hot blondes. _Were they twins?_ He ignored a red head that was trying to get a free drink from him and went over to Mina and Serena.

"Hello ladies, what can I get ya?"

"My friend here is celebrating her 21st birthfday, give her, no wait, give both of us your specialty."

"Sure. Two Adios MF coming right up!" He flashed them his signiture grin and Mina winked at him.

"He's kinda cute isn't he?"

"In a sweet kinda way."

"I like him. Let's come back to this bar"

"Here ya go, and don't worry, these are on the house. Enjoy your night ladies"

They took their drinks and met up with the girls who had sat themselves at a table and were looking at drinks menus. Lita had a beer while Rei and Ami were trying to decide what to get.

"Hey you guys we got these for free! I'm going to see how many free drinks I can get for Serena."

"Oh that reminds me!" Lita reached into her purse and pulled out a sash. Of course, Serena's night out could not be complete without a sash that read: Birthday Princess. It was a silver sash that complemented her pink dress. Serena was actually ecstatic about wearing it. She loved receiving random well wishes on her birthday.

"Well now I can see if this sash gets me any free drinks!" She laughed and Mina began to wonder if she should get one for herself as well, free drinks were a good incentive.

At that moment, Kevin entered the bar with Nick. He spotted his blonde baby sis and began to make his way towards the group.

"Serena, don't stare but I think that hunky guy is looking at you. He's coming this way!"

Everyone tried to suppress their snickering. Mina was the only one who had never seen Serena's brother. As he approached the table, he glanced at Mina. He really did not expect her to be that beautiful. He had heard a lot about her; she was Serena's partner in crime after all. But she still surpassed what he thought she would look like and if she was Serena's best friend, she was surely a handful as well.

Kevin decided he'd rather not make a move on her, only after asking Serena if her friends were off limits. Still, there was always some innocent flirting he could do.

"Mind if we sit here?" he addressed Mina, who was partially unable to speak and only managed to reply "Mhm" while nodding, yet she did not take her eyes off him. It then ocured to her that she had not asked her friends, but they had protested. She then realized that the hunk who had just sat down at their table was with Rei's boss.

"Rei that's your boss!"

"I know, but that's not even the best part."

"Huh?"

She then saw that the nameless guy had taken a seat next to Serena and was telling her something.

_Rats. He went for Serena… oh well.._. Mina's thought's were interrupted by Serena.

"Earth to Mina. Minaaaaa"

"Yeah?"

"I said, I want you to meet my brother. This is Kevin. Kevin, this is Mina, my twin"

Serena quickly caught on to the looks they were giving each other and decided she'd go get another drink. Lita was chatting it up with Rei's boss, while Rei tried to be ignored by that conversation. Serena grabbed onto Amy and led her towards the bar.

"Per request of the birthday girl, you're going to get a drink with me. No buts"

Amy giggled. Serena was tipsy at this point and she could not refuse the offer. She herself had not drank as much as the girls since she wanted to avoid a hangover at her appointment tomorrow. Nonetheless, she did want to have fun and Serena was radiating a birthday glow that seemed to draw everyone to her.

"Two car bombs pleasee!"

The bar tender saw Serena was back for more and he himself could not refuse to serve her before others. She was truly like a queen on her birthday.

"So what's the birthday girls name, if I may ask?"

"My name's Serena, yours?"

"Andrew. And these are on the house. Just remember to come back here when its not your birthday!"

"Kay! And I will, you've got a great place"

They both took their drinks and then headed back. They sat down and then Nick stood up.  
"So as my birthday gift to Serena, I got us VIP passes to Supper Club. It's right down the block, and it's the best. Ready to head off?"

There was a chorus of "YES!" and some "Wooo's". Supper Club had a great rep an they usually had a guest celebrity DJ.

"Oh I'll be meeting my friends Zee and Jake there as well."

Serena was the only one who had met them before, through Kevin.  
"Yeah that's great! I haven't seen them in forever. Maybe they'll buy me a drink too?"

She giggled as she made her way to Mina who was ready to dance. They led the way, followed by Kevin and Amy who were discussing Kevin's finance company. Lita and Nick were still engrossed in one another and Rei made a face at them before running to catch up with Mina and Serena. _Maybe Zee and Jake were hot._


End file.
